


Arm Wrestle With Me?

by dropped_my_prussiant



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Djinn Equip, F/F, First Person, My SI name is mentioned and she also has a Djinn, Self Insert, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropped_my_prussiant/pseuds/dropped_my_prussiant
Summary: I looked down at Myron's hand, an uneasy feeling settling in my stomach but I knew she wouldn't give up easily so decided that the only option was to trust her.





	Arm Wrestle With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> * White Halls ; It's the place of residence I made up for the Fanalis Corps to live in. The outside looks a lot like a Pantheon.
> 
> * Gusion ; The Djinn's name.

"Hey Caitlin. Arm wrestle with me?"

Startled upon hearing my real name spoken out loud I quickly clamped my hand over Myron's mouth and shot my head around the corridor to look for anyone that might have heard.

"Shhh don't say that name so loudly... someone might hear...." I fretted.

"They won't." Her voice was still muffled by my hand so I took it away. "Besides, no ones here right now. 

"Is that so..." I started to feel a little more at ease. There was still one thing bothering me though.

"Arm wrestle? You can't be serious, Myron. Me? Arm wrestling you? That seems a little unfair."

"Don't worry about it babe! You'll do fine!" Myron started to walk away, waving her hands to follow her. I couldn't help but feel skeptical as I quickly gave in and trailed behind her.

It only took a minute but we found ourselves outside of the White Halls* and standing either side of a massive bolder. Is that where she disappeared to? Snuck off to find a rock for arm wrestling? 

My eyes flickered between her and the rock, suddenly hyperaware that she would very well obliterate my hand without any effort. 

"Y'know maybe agreeing to this wasn't a good idea." I deadpanned. 

As if reading my mind, Myron reassured me that no damage would come to my hand.

"I'll also make it a little fairer. You can use your Djinn Equip as an aid." 

My Djinn Equip huh? I stared off into nothingness as I considered my odds in succeeding with my Djinn Equip active. Myron may only be her brother's Household Member but she is also a half-blood Fanalis capable of shattering this bolder like a bubble.

Amongst the initial off guard panic in the corridor, I forgot to ask her the most important question to come from all this. 

"Why do you want to arm wrestle with _me_? Surely I, even with my Djinn, wouldn't be a very exciting challenger."

The redhead beamed. 

"I promise I'll tell you after. Now-" She placed her elbow down on the rock and held out her hand. "- let's go."

I looked down at Myron's hand, an uneasy feeling settling in my stomach but I knew she wouldn't give up easily so decided that the only option was to trust her.

Letting out a defeated sigh I activated my Djinn Eqiup and placed my clawed hand in hers. 

"Gusion* I could do with a bit of your confidence right about now..." I muttered to my Djinn.

Myron let out a chuckle and resumed a grip on my hand.

"Ready! Set.... GO!"

I braced myself for instant impact on the boulder but to my surprise Myron was holding back so that our hands hadn't moved. This ticked me off a bit but I used that annoyance to fuel a single push against her but still nothing.

I squeezed her hand tighter and furled my brows in concentration. At this point I was so focused on moving her down along that I hadn't noticed the forked tongue peaking from my mouth until Myron snorted, causing me to momentarily lose power in confusion.

A hard force pushed against my palm and the back of my hand soon met with the hard surface of the rock. 

In frustration I let out a growl.

"That wasn't fair you distracted me!" I knew I was being childish but something in me just didn't want to admit that I had lost.

"I don't know how _you_ can say that." Myron smirked. "The sight of that cute little tongue was pretty distracting to me." 

I huffed and tried to hide the blush that had made its way across my cheeks.

"Rematch!"

"Sure thing, babe~"

•••

The match went on until I could feel the end of my Magoi supply depleting. I withdrew my hand from the rock face for the umpteenth time and scowled at the red head opposite.

"You've proved your point. You win. Not that it came as any surprise. Now. Are you doing to tell me why you wanted to arm wrestle with someone like me?" My arms were crossed against my chest.

Myron picked up the bolder and started walking away, calling over her shoulder.

"I wanted to hold your hand."

Suddenly all the adrenaline and pent up exasperation washed away like a tap had been opened. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. 

My mind was racing a mile a minute and it wasn't until she was just about to disappear again that I managed to click back into reality to shout.

"Y-You know you could of just asked, idiot!" I flustered, deactivating my Djinn Equip.

Myron stopped in her tracks and turned around with a huge, smug grin on her face.

She shrugged. 

"I know. But where's the fun in that?"


End file.
